


Blood? Are you bleeding?

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Cars, Human, Human AU, I wrote this sleep deprived, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Speeding, Their relationship can be seen as platonic or romantic, and nothing makes sense, cursing, i don't know how to tag, mention of gunshot, so it's really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: Logan stood up, swinging the door open and looking down at Virgil’s wound. “You’re bleeding a lot. We should get you to the hospital.”“Ugh. Fine.” Virgil grabbed Logan’s hand, “You’re staying with me, though.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Blood? Are you bleeding?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry at how short this is. It was a bit rushed and I was tired.

“Sorry, I gotta clean up the blood.”

“Blood? Are you bleeding?” Logan asked, his phone pressed against his ear as he narrowed his eyes. “Where are you, Virgil?”

“I’m downtown, in an alleyway. It’s cool.” Virgil mumbled, looking at his stained hand that had a pool of blood in it. His ripped shirt was also stained, a gash in his side. “Jus’ a little blood, not a lot.”

“Virgil, are you bleeding?” Logan repeated, voice firmer this time.

“Uh, yeah?” Virgil rolled his eyes, “Didn’t I say that already? Do I need to talk louder?” He huffed, “Anyway, I’m gonna go back in my car,” He started walking out of the alleyway, swiftly finding his car and unlocking it with his (bloody) hand, opening it before going inside. 

“What happened?”

“Someone shot me on my lower side. It’s fine, the bullet only slid past my skin and ooh, fuck-” Virgil hissed, setting the phone down in one of the cupholders in between the passenger seat and driver. 

“Virgil? Virgil, answer me.”

“Ow- why the hell does this shit decide to hurt now?” Virgil sighed, grabbing an old, worn out hoodie from the backseat and wrapping it as tight as it could go around the top of his waist. 

“Virgil, you should go to the hospital.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Logan. I got this under control.” Virgil rolled his eyes, stepping on the gas and started to drive. He started speeding through the neighborhood, batting his eyes and gripping the wheel tight once his head felt heavy.

“I don’t want you dying.”

“Yeah, I don’t want myself dying either.” Virgil muttered under his breath, “Too bad we can’t have everything we want. You said your house was a couple blocks from Smiths St. right?”

“Yes.” Logan sighed, rubbing the arch of his nose as he stood up, walking out of his room and down the stairs to sit in the living room. He was waiting for Virgil to come, tapping his fingers against the couch armrest. 

“Yeah, well, I’m almost there. The speedlimit is fuckin’ forty, can you believe that?”

“What- how many miles per hour are you going?” Logan furrowed his brows, “Are you speeding? Virgil, you could get pulled over.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Virgil huffed, “Lecture me again and I’ll cut up all of your one-hundred dollar bills and shave half of your hair off when you're asleep.” Logan sighed in response, shutting his trap.

Virgil unlocked the door, shoving himself out and stumbling, he grabbed his phone and hung up the call, stuffing it in his pocket before slamming the door shut and walking up to the house presented in front of him. His knuckles met the front door, knocking rapidly.

Logan stood up, swinging the door open and looking down at Virgil’s wound. “You’re bleeding a lot. We should get you to the hospital.” 

“Ugh. Fine.” Virgil grabbed Logan’s hand, “You’re staying with me, though.”

“Whatever you say, Virge.”


End file.
